


New Year Wishes

by pescado_diabolico



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Zine Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico
Summary: “I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true!”  Reiji reached to pinch Ai’s cheek, but Ai swatted his hand away before he was able.Reiji and Ai tour the set of the New Year's talent show they're set to host and discuss plans for their future.





	New Year Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while. This is the final copy of my submission to Prismatic, an UtaPri fanzine. I’m so excited to finally have the opportunity to post it. Working on the zine as both an admin and a contributor was quite the experience and has given me new appreciation for the work people undertake for huge fan projects like this. Thank you to all the admins who worked super hard, as well as the contributors and all their beautiful pieces.  
Please consider leaving a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this!  
Tumblr version: https://pescado-diabolico.tumblr.com/post/187478600477/new-year-wishes

“This set is so cool! Don’t you think so, Ai-Ai?”

Reiji stretched out his arms as Ai joined him on the soundstage. Festooned in gold and bright colors coupled with traditional decorations, his eyes took in the visual spectacle that was the backdrop of the New Year’s program they were hosting.

“It’s appropriate for the nature of our performance, but the scale is quite impressive,” Ai said, nodding. “The staff did an admirable job.”

Reiji grinned and patted Ai’s back. “Always stingy with the compliments, huh? Let’s get a closer look.” They strolled around, taking special care to inspect the kadomatsu and kagami mochi. When they came upon a a round, red figure with dark swirls for eyes, Reiji clapped his hands and laughed as he went to pick it up.

“Oh man, I have seen one of these in ages!” He rotated it in his hands, examining it from all angles. “My mom used to get one at the shrine every year for me and my sister, and we had to share it.” Reiji’s smile warmed at the memory.

Ai stepped next to him to see what was so fascinating. “That’s a daruma doll,” he said. “So you and your sister each made one wish?”

“Yeah! It was always kids’ stuff like ‘Let me pass my exams’ or ‘I want so-and-so to like me.’” Reiji set the daruma back on the ground. “Whoever had this one must have had their wishes come true.”

Ai shook his head. “Unlikely, since it’s being used for the set. If someone owned it, they would keep it at home.”

Reiji sighed and clicked his tongue, slinging an arm around Ai. “I should’ve expected that sort of seriousness from you,” he said in mock disappointment. “Have you ever bought one? Seeing this makes me wanna get one again, and I could use a bit of luck now more than ever.” His voice softened as he spoke, and Ai peered at him, curious at the change in tone.

“Perhaps we should visit a shrine and purchase one tomorrow,” Ai replied.

Reiji looked him, a familiar sparkle returning to his dimmed eyes. “That sounds fun! We could invite Ran-Ran and Myu-chan too, and get some for all of us.”

“What would you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true!” Reiji reached to pinch Ai’s cheek, but Ai swatted his hand away before he was able. “But… I think I would wish for us to continue to grow as a group.” Lost in his own wistful thoughts, Reiji jumped as Ai touched his shoulder.

“If that’s what you wish for, then I will do everything I can to help make it happen,” Ai said, a faint smile appearing. Any trace of sadness remaining evaporated from Reiji’s expression, and a genuine laugh spilled forth.

“Let’s both do our best to make it happen.”


End file.
